Information services can be temporal as well as spatial in nature. Sending information about highway traffic for example is relevant to a pager user only if the user is in or near the market where the traffic problem exists and if the message is read within several hours of the report of the traffic problem. For instance, if the pager receives the message "635 backed up to stadium" while in Dallas and then the user arrives in Denver, the user reading this information would not obtain any value from this message. Likewise, if the user receives the same message, but reads the message 5 hours later, the message would be of little value and occupy memory space that could be used for other more pertinent messages. A pager that accounts for the temporal nature of messages is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,826, assigned to Motorola, Inc. and entitled "Variable Status Receiver", this patent hereby incorporated by reference. Thus, a need exists for an intelligent messaging device that is able to distinguish messages that are solely spatially sensitive or both time and space sensitive and that further logically processes such messages in accordance with the actions of the user.